Olhares e Narcisismo
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Naquela relação não havia toques, nem beijos, nem nada assim, apenas olhares. Sim, olhares e narcisismo. x L/NEAR, presente para Srta. Abracadabra x


**Sumário:** Naquela relação não havia toques, nem beijos, nem nada assim, apenas olhares. Sim, olhares e narcisismo.

**Death Note não me pertence 8D Mas também, quem iria que ele estivesse em minhas mãos? XD -louco da esquina levanta a mão- o.o'**

**Fanfic de presente para Srta. Abracadabra**

**Betada por Raayy e com coment dela no fim 8D (Muito obrigada, minha Pink 8D)**

* * *

**Olhares e Narcisismo**

Era tudo uma relação de admiração e só isso.

(_Devia ser uma relação de admiração e nada mais_).

**X**

_(Não havia toques)_

Não havia abraços, nem apertos de mãos, ou as duas se segurando mutuamente. Não havia carinho ou alguma forma de _amor_ ali. Havia apenas a admiração.

(A admiração e os olhares).

**X**

(_Não havia beijos_)

Não havia um beijo na bochecha, nem nas costas da mão, nem na testa, na cabeça ou nos lábios. Não, nunca nos lábios. Havia apenas as conversas.

(As conversas e os olhares).

**X**

Ele estava ali, sentado de um lado da sala, comendo doces e observando o céu.

(Pareciam espelhos. Tão, tão iguais).

**X**

Ele estava ali, sentado de um lado da sala, brincando com um robô e observando o chão.

(Pareciam opostos. Tão, tão diferentes).

**X**

Cabelos negros.

(Negros desgrenhados).

**X**

Cabelos brancos.

(Brancos tão arrumados).

**X**

Lisos. Lisos e negros.

(E desgrenhados).

**X**

Brancos. Brancos e cacheados.

(E arrumados).

**X**

E seus olhos. Olhos negros.

(Negros e curiosos).

**X**

E seus olhos. Olhos pretos.

(Pretos e vazios).

**X**

Olhos observadores.

(E negros e curiosos).

**X**

Olhos analisadores.

(E pretos e vazios).

**X**

E sua pele, quase albina.

(Diferente de seus cabelos).

**X**

E sua pele, totalmente albina.

(Como seus cabelos).

**X**

Pele macia.

(E quase albina).

**X**

Pele com hematomas.

(E albina).

**X**

Observar.

(Encarar).

**X**

Analisar.

(Enxergar).

**X**

Frio como a neve.

(Neve negra).

**X**

Vazio como um buraco.

(Buraco branco).

**X**

Iguais.

(Sim, iguais).

**X**

Diferentes.

(Não, diferentes).

**X**

E nenhuma relação.

(_Menos observar_)

* * *

Era tudo uma relação de admiração e só isso.

(_Devia ser uma relação de admiração e nada mais_).

**X**

_(Não havia toques)_

Não havia abraços, nem apertos de mãos, ou as duas se segurando mutuamente. Não havia carinho ou alguma forma de _amor_ ali. Havia apenas a admiração.

(A admiração e os olhares).

**X**

(_Não havia beijos_)

Não havia um beijo na bochecha, nem nas costas da mão, nem na testa, na cabeça ou nos lábios. Não, nunca nos lábios. Havia apenas as conversas.

(As conversas e os olhares).

**X**

Ele estava ali, sentado de um lado da sala, comendo doces e observando o céu.

(Pareciam espelhos. Tão, tão iguais).

**X**

Ele estava ali, sentado de um lado da sala, brincando com um robô e observando o chão.

(Pareciam opostos. Tão, tão diferentes).

**X**

Os dois pés na cadeira.

**X**

Um pé na cadeira.

**X**

Os doces.

**X**

Os brinquedos.

**X**

O sorriso doce.

**X**

O sorriso sádico.

**X**

Doce, como sua personalidade.

**X**

Nada, como sua vida.

**X**

O cheiro de caramelo.

**X**

O cheiro de mar.

**X**

E nenhuma relação.

(_Menos observar_).

* * *

Era sabor de água.

(_Nada_).

Era sabor de água o que ele imaginava.

(_Só água_)

Porque a água é impossível de se apreciar. Mas também, impossível de se viver sem.

Ela está presente, dentro de todo mundo.

Não há como não negar água.

(_Não há_)

**X**

Era gosto de chocolate.

(_Não, chocolate era Mello_)

Era gosto de algo doce, mas não muito bom.

Porque doce demais enjoa. Por melhor que ele seja.

Doce em qualquer lugar.

Fosse aos olhos, fosse em sonhos.

(_Só doce_)

* * *

Olhar.

**X**

Observar.

**X**

Ver.

**X**

Enxergar.

**X**

Analisar.

**X**

Assistir.

**X**

Avaliar.

**X**

Notar.

**X**

Distinguir.

**X**

Só isso, naquela relação.

Só olhar; observar; ver; enxergar; analisar; assistir; avaliar; notar; distinguir.

Nada, nada mais.

Nada mais que olhares.

(_Mas talvez..._)

* * *

Ele era _igual_ a ele.

As atitudes, o jeito, as manias, a voz, a falta de interesse, as descobertas, os medos, objetivos, vida, tudo.

Menos o gosto.

Mas _ninguém_ tem o gosto igual.

Mesmo que eles fossem iguais.

(Ambos eram)

Ambos eram iguais.

Iguais como espelhos diferentes.

Só, só iguais.

Iguais e narcisistas.

**X**

Ele gostava de se olhar no espelho.

Gostava de encarar aqueles olhos negros.

Negros iguais e diferentes ao do outro.

Gostava de usar aquela blusa branca.

De se sentar igual a ele.

De ser ele.

De ser narcisista.

**X**

Ele gostava de se olhar no outro.

Gostava de encarar os mesmos olhos e o mesmo jeito.

O mesmo sorriso de escárnio e o mesmo medo.

Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, para ele, eles eram iguais.

Igualmente diferentes.

Porque ele era narcisista.

**X**

Ele gostava de observar o outro.

Observar cada mero detalhe igual ao dele.

Porque era assim que _pessoas como ele, viviam_.

Narcisistas que se encaravam a qualquer momento.

Sem nem saber porque se amavam.

(Ou saber, e não dizerem).

**X**

Os outros não entendiam.

Não entendiam o próprio reflexo.

Ele também não, mas que se danasse.

Se ele pudesse amá-lo.

Se ele pudesse observá-lo.

Já estava tudo, tudo bem.

(Não, não tocá-lo).

* * *

Era tudo uma relação de admiração e só isso.

(_Devia ser uma relação de admiração e nada mais_).

**X**

_(Não havia toques)_

Não havia abraços, nem apertos de mãos, ou as duas se segurando mutuamente. Não havia carinho ou alguma forma de _amor_ ali. Havia apenas a admiração.

(A admiração e os olhares).

**X**

(_Não havia beijos_)

Não havia um beijo na bochecha, nem nas costas da mão, nem na testa, na cabeça ou nos lábios. Não, nunca nos lábios. Havia apenas as conversas.

(As conversas e os olhares).

**X**

(_Naquela relação não havia relação_)

Não real.

Apenas aquilo.

Apenas admiração.

(E olhares)

Apenas conversas.

(E olhares)

Apenas narcisismo.

(Olhares e narcisismo)

* * *

**N/A.:** Tudo bem. Após lerem essa fic, as pessoas vão virar pra mim, me dar um tapa na cara e me perguntarem "What the hell?!" Além de me darem folhetinhos de casas onde as pessoas costumam se tratar contra seu vício em crack, LSD, maconha e etc. 8D

Essas foram as dez páginas mais "WHATF" que eu já escrevi XD

Mas eu _tinha_ de fazer essa fic.

Tinha porque a Abra não gosta de LNear, mas gosta de LMello, LMatt, e outras.

E também porque hoje eu fiz meu primeiro simulado e acho que fui mal pra porra, mas ganhei chocolate 8D

Certo. A fanfic é basicamente centrada no que L e Near acham, mesmo que não tenha aqui PoV's centrados em cada um deles. Se você acha que tal parte é o L, então é o L, mas se você acha que é o Near, é o Near. Mas também, se você acha que é o Papa, porra, é o Papa XD

É, foi uma complicação escrever essa fic, mas em cinco minutos saiu as três primeiras páginas, quando eu fiz a inspiração vir XD

O final ficou meio estranho, porque tava difícil de terminar. Estava dando voltas e voltas e voltas, mas eu parei XD

E espero que todos realmente tenham gosta, porque essa fic ficou estranhamente divertida de se escrever 8D

E eu sempre achei que um "amor" do L e do Near era assim XD Além disso, qualquer semelhança com a fic da Abra, LMatt, não é mera coincidência, apenas porque foi ela que me incitou a escrever essa fic XD

Ah sim. Na parte,

"Frio como a neve.

(Neve negra).

**X**

Vazio como um buraco.

(Buraco branco)."

Eu quis brincar com os significados deles. Porque o Near de cabelos brancos, como a _neve_. Enquanto L tinha cabelos negros, como um buraco _negro_. É lógico que a parte da "Neve negra" é o L, e o "Buraco branco" é o Near, pois foi minha intenção usar a definição de um, no outro. Já que os dois são iguais, mesmo sendo tão diferentes. Se não entenderem, me avisem .-."

Só mais uma coisa 8D:

RUMO A ESCREVER TODOSxNEAR /o/

**N/B:**Notas da beta oooe q

SE TIVER QUALQUER ERRINHO AÍ NESSA FIC, CULPE ESSA BETA INCOMPETENTE, TÁ?!

-inconformada por que não acha erros em fanfics-

Ah, mas bem, a Hee-chan é foda, isso explica, acho. EXPLICA SIM. (?!)

E Mog-chan, se você não passar a gostar de LNear com essa fic, morra ok XD! -agarra a fic- °¬° MOEEEE

* * *

**Quero reviews, ou eu te ameaço com imagens pornográficas do L com o Raito 8D**


End file.
